the_justice_league_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Diamond Ray of Disappearance
'''The Diamond Ray of Disappearance '''is the series premiere episode of "The Justice League Show", introducing all of the characters from the DC Comics franchise. Synopsis Organized by Lex Luthor, the Legion of Doom invades at the Hall of Justice with the Diamond of Disappearance (invented by Luthor himself), which transports all who look at it into a timeless dimension, allowing them to start their mission to collect all the Starro fractals without interference in order to revive Starro. Plot At the Hall of Doom, in Slaughter Swamp (currently quarantined from Hero City, Illinois), Darkseid (who is linked through a hologram transmission thanks to the city's Great Wall) berates three supervillains, consisting of Lex Luthor, Sinestro, and Black Manta, for their low track records for "spreading evil", threatening to have their heads cut off if they don't come up with one good plan to eliminate their main target, the Justice League, consisting of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Brainiac 5, Green Lantern, and the Flash. Luthor reluctantly comes forward with the announcement about a shattered body fractal belonging to a giant starfish-like creature named Starro in which he recovered during his parole. According to legend, Starro started his invasion on Earth simply to terraform it, only to be killed by the Justice League, resulting with him being shattered into numerous fractals that rained down on Metropolis, Illinois (now named as "Hero City, Illinois"). Luthor deduces that if they start hunting down the fractals now and bring them all back together, they can revive Starro and eliminate the Justice League forever. With the final decision made, Darkseid instructs Luthor to take charge of this expedition, ending his transmission and leaving Luthor to form a team of his own (which he dubs "The Legion of Doom") in order to have his newly accomplices help him accomplish his mission in no time. Outside the Hall of Doom, Lex Luthor, Sinestro, and Black Manta hold up an audition by using an obstacle course, a la Wipeout, to determine who will get to join the Legion of Doom; the contestants consist of the Joker, Man-Bat, Penguin, Cheetah, Captain Cold, Gorilla Grodd, Deathstroke, and Giganta. Giganta is rejected due to her massive size even though she wouldn't even fit through a door unless she shrinks back into her normal size. Deathstroke is rejected for literally destroying the course as well as Lex overhearing Sinestro and Black Manta commenting that Deathstroke should lead the Legion of Doom. Joker, Penguin, and Man-Bat are rejected because the property that the Hall of Doom is on doesn't have enough parking spaces. This causes Cheetah, Captain Cold, and Gorilla Grodd to be declared winners of this course. Once the Legion of Doom is organized, Luthor demonstrates the specific powers of his latest invention, the Diamond Ray of Disappearance by making his nearby abductee vanish, before informing his accomplices that they will use the ray to get rid of the Justice League for good. Meanwhile, at the Hall of Justice, the first anniversary of the Justice League's establishment was held with all the superheroes around the world in attendance. Zatanna, one of the attendance for this party, is entertaining the Justice League with her egg trick when the eggs fell onto Green Lantern's head, causing him to end up strangling her until she apologizes. Suddenly, the Trouble Alert informs the heroes that the Legion of Doom is on their way to raid the Hall of Justice. They try to barricade the door, but to no avail thanks to Gorilla Grodd's strength. After Luthor's speech (with a little support from Cheetah), the superheroes laugh and refuse to surrender to the Legion of Doom, so they demonstrate the Diamond Ray on Jonah Hex's pistols before sending everyone present to another dimension; only the Justice League manages to escape to S.T.A.R. Labs, the headquarters of their neighboring crime-fighting organization, the Justice Society of America. After the Legion of Doom raided the Hall of Justice, Brainiac 5 reveals that the Diamond must be crushed, just as the Legion of Doom arrive at S.T.A.R. Labs to start their second raid and use its computers to locate the missing fractals, only to be ambushed from inside the lab by the Justice League. The Legion of Doom falls one by one at the hands of the Justice League, but Luthor keeps a safe distance. After destroying a horde of LexBots, Superman confronts his archenemy, and when Luthor attempts to use the Diamond Ray on him, he deflects the blast with his shielded Kryptonian chest, causing Luthor to drop the diamond into a crevice in the floor. Superman widens the crack and pulls out the magical stone. He begins to squeeze it, but starts to fade into the other dimension. Just in the nick of time, he manages to break it; Superman returns to normal and all the rest of the superheroes are safely transported back to Hero City. As Superman leads a mob of superheroes into driving the Legion of Doom back to Slaughter Swamp, Luthor curses the Justice League that he will return with more villains. Much later at the Hall of Justice, the Justice League becomes convinced that the Legion of Doom is on a hunt for the Starro Fractals, and with the decision made from the board, they all agree to find them first before the Legion of Doom does. Draft A draft must be written on this free page here. Trivia/References * The beginning of this episode should be the same opening scene from "Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex". * The sun behind the Hall of Justice should rise like the same way it was done at the beginning of the opening number for Disney's 1994 film, "The Lion King". The intro part for "Superstar" (from "Jesus Christ Superstar") should also be played in the background also. * Green Lantern strangling Zatanna should be the same manner taken from "The Simpsons", where Homer strangles Bart for no reason. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1